Corpse Bride's Blue Rose Bouquet
The Moat Before each team is a ring floating in the moat attached to a rope tied to a pole on the other side. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to get on the ring and pull on the rope to the other side. Once out, he had to throw the ring back to his partner so that she may do the same. When both players were out of the water, they had to run over and hit the gong. 'The Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge One of the most deceptive gentlemen in the Victorian age was Lord Barkis Bittern. He had cheated many people from their profits, but his methods had sluggish results, until one day he came across a ravishing young maiden. Her name was Emily, daughter of a most wealthy aristocrat, and at once the two were overwhelmed by each other. After a few days of meeting, Emily had some bad news to Barkis. "Oh, my love, it appears our marriage will never come to pass-my father has forbid it!" "Ah, but what does he know about true love? Not to worry my dear, I've already thought of a solution." At 2:45 the next morning, Emily was waiting at the old oak tree with her mother's gown stitched with priceless jewelry, and a bouquet of roses dyed royal blue. Suddenly, something appeared right behind her! "Darling? Is that you?" Indeed it was, but instead of a wedding ring, he brought...a knife! Barkis quickly done her in his "corpse bride", and stripped her of her jewels. "I suppose this bouquet should fetch a good 10 pounds, as well." The fiend sold everything he stole, and the bouquet ended up in the Temple years later. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Special Vows I (Peanut Shaft) Back in the Victorian era, couples who wanted to marry had to recite special vows. The first of those vows were: "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." Kieran and Andrew were trapped inside a shaft with goblets at the bottom. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a goblet, and climb up the shaft. Once at the top, he had to place the goblet in the container, then drop back down and start again. The player that puts all 6 goblets in their container OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Kieran won 6-4 with 0:14 to spare. Special Vows II (Bungee Soap Ramp) The second part of the vows was: "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." Before each player is a ramp, and at the top are 3 candles. When Kirk gave the signal, Natalie and Zoe had to make their way up the ramp, light a candle, then slide back down and start again. The player with all 3 candles lit OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Natalie won 3-1 with 0:09 to spare. Special Vows III (Pulley Pillar) The last part of the vows was: With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Beside each team are eight rings with a column. When Kirk gave the signal, each player will alternate going up and down the pole, placing a ring in the column. The team to get all the rings on their column OR the team with the most rings at the end of 60 seconds won. The Green Monkeys won 7-5 with no time to spare sending them to Olmec's Temple with 2 Pendants. 'The Temple Games Results' The Temple Run Kieran went first. He knew what he was doing. He ran into a Temple Guard in the Cave of Sighs. He was shocked for a moment until he surrendered his pendant of life. He then continued into the Wall Climb and headed down into the Throne Room. There, he sat on the throne and climbed up into the Heart Room where he then continued into the Golden Idols. He pushed the correct idol down and headed into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey where he was then removed. Natalie took off and followed his path to the shrine. After assembling the silver monkey, she headed into the Mine Shaft where she then plowed through the stone wall into The Tomb of the Ancient Kings where she was one room away from the bouquet. In there, she found the key and headed into the Swamp where the bouquet was. She jumped up and grabbed the bouquet and escaped the temple with it with 0:48 to spare! 'The Temple Run Results' Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple for WiiWare Category:Green Monkeys